Alpha (TOME)
Alpha is one of the main protagonists of TOME, a web series created by Christopher "Kirbopher" Niosi. Background Alpha was an introverted boy with no friends who spent too much time on his laptop. That is until in the year 2020 when the game TOME was launched for the public. Even though he was one of the newest members of the game he made several new friends, including Flamegirl, Kirbopher, Nylocke, and Gamecrazed. The group was planning to take down some hackers until Alpha was knocked out and entered a white door that only he could see. Behind this door lies the Forbidden Power, also known as Kajet, a virus created by the A.I. that helped make TOME, and was born by this A.I. experiencing negative emotions for the first time. The virus latched onto Alpha's character model, making him its host, and granting him incredible new powers, with which he was easily able to take down several hackers. He then went on several adventures with his friends which includes, but not limited to, making it to the semifinals in the Gemini Tournament, fighting against the Netkings (basically the gods of TOME) and ridding the world of the Forbidden Power alongside the Purple Flame. Powers & Abilities *'Orion Shield': A powerful spinning shield that also doubles as a slicing projectile *'Vulcan Fist': A charging dash attack where Alpha ignites his whole body and does a rushing punch. This works well as a finishing move. *'Poseidon Wave': A slow, but forceful projectile attack with a wide range, made of high-pressure water. *'Zeus Rage': A quick and precise shot of electricity with a long range that can paralyze the opponent if timed right. *'Forbidden Power: '''As the host of the Forbidden Power, Alpha can release parts of the virus from his character model, which cause immense pain to anyone who comes into contact with it. Alpha can manipulate the virus to a certain degree, using it to block attacks or sending it to engulf opponents. However, due to the virus' ability to cause pain to people in the real world, outside of the game, Alpha prefers not to use it, only using it when angered. Alternate Forms DemonAlpha.png|Demon Alpha virus_fusion_alpha.png|Virus Fusion Alpha Demon Alpha When Kajet takes full control of Alpha, Alpha becomes the violent, crazed monster Demon Alpha. His fingers extend into razor-sharp claws and his strength, speed, and durability are greatly increased, and it gives him better control over the Forbidden Power. Virus Fusion When Alpha and Kajet work in perfect tandem with each other, they can acheive a perfect Virus Fusion, granting Alpha an immense power boost, while leaving him in control of his actions. While in Virus Fusion, Alpha could defeat Rubirules, one of the creators of TOME, while he was empowered by an antivirus specifically designed to defeat the Forbidden Power. In this state, Alpha can fly, and his right arm becomes Kajet's head, which he can use to bite down on opponents. *'Virus Shot: Fires an energy blast from Alpha's right arm. *'Virus Shield: '''A stronger version of the Orion Shield made out of virus energy, which can block much stronger hits. *'Virus Slice: 'Projects an energy blade from Alpha's right arm that can slice through something as strong as Rubirules' golem form. *'Forbidden Power Barrier: 'Alpha can form the Forbidden Power into a cocoon-like shield, which absorbs the energy from enemy attacks before releasing it as four scattered blasts. *'Energy Eater: 'Uses Kajet's head on his right arm to bite the opponent and shock them with virus energy. Feats Strength *Blocked Doubling's powered-up punch with one hand. *Held back Zetto's Ki Blade. *Split a giant crack in the ground with one strike. *Put up a good hand-to-hand fight against Demon Zetto and Execk. *Destroyed Execk's hammer with a punch and sent him flying. *Kicked Execk's hammer at him hard enough to knock him out. *Threw his Orion Shield hard enough to decapitate Neomutant. *Knocked out Zetto with a kick to the chin. *With Virus Fusion, overpowered the Purple Flame-enhanced Rubirules. *With the Forbidden Power, Alpha was able to destroy a Battle Grid, which could only broken by the Netkings editing the grid before. Speed * Can move faster than the eye can see. * Can run up walls. * Reacted to a surprise attack from Kirbopher and caught his sword with his bare hands. * Was too fast for Kirbopher to react. * Caught a barrage of chain gun fire from Zetto. Durability *Easily survived an explosion that sent him flying into the horizon. *Shrugged off being repeatedly shot with bullets. *Caught a sword with his bare hands and held it. *Tanked being slammed into a cliff hard enough to form a crater in it. *Endured hits from a Purple Flame-enhanced Rubirules. **Take note that the Purple Flame was built to kill Alpha/the Forbidden Power. Skill * Defeated Kirbopher before even getting the Forbidden Power. * Easily took down a team of two by himself. * Put up a good fight against Demon Zetto without the Forbidden Power. * Defeated Execk, one of the Netkings who created TOME. * Defeated Zetto in their latest match, without the Forbidden Power. Weaknesses *Occasionally naive. *When the Forbidden Power is under control, he is extremely cocky. *Wings apparently don't allow flight. *Doesn't like using the Forbidden Power. *As Demon Alpha, is completely feral and uncontrollable. *Specific equipment or code can remove Kajet from Alpha's character model. *'faafafafafafafa Fun Facts *Voiced by Blake Swift, who is in real life a good friend with the creator of the show, Christopher Niosi *Apparently likes Hot Pockets *His ID Number is 010-292-689, which would make his the newest player registered Gallery Alpha_s1.png|Alpha as he appears in Season 1 (Episodes 1-9) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:Digital Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:TOME Category:Newgrounds